Super∞Stream
Super∞Stream is the ending theme for the first season of the Infinite Stratos anime. The release of the single was on January 26, 2011. Tracklist #SUPER∞STREAM #Best Partner #SUPER∞STREAM ~INFINIT FUTURE Revised MIX~ #SUPER∞STREAM (off vocal) #Best Partner (off vocal) Alternate Versions *Houki solo version (in Vol.1 Character Song CD) *Cecilia solo version (in Vol.2 Character Song CD) *Lingyin solo version (in Vol.3 Character Song CD) *Charlotte solo version (in Vol.4 Character Song CD) *Laura solo version (in Vol.5 Character Song CD) Characters in Order of Appearance The ending starts with Ichika followed by a new heroine upon her debut episode, followed by their voice actresses singing their solo version into the ending. *Ver. 1.0: Ichika Orimura (1~) *Ver. 1.1: Houki Shinonono (1~) *Ver. 1.2: Cecilia Alcott (2~) *Ver. 1.3: Lingyin Huang (4~) *Ver. 1.4: Charlotte Dunois (6~) *Ver. 1.5: Laura Bodewig (8~) *Ver. 1.6: All characters in synch Lyrics Rōmaji= BrushUP!! YUUKI kyou mo watashi no HAATO kirameku Next Future hajimatteru ne! dare ni mo yusurenai yo sorezore no PURAIDO mitome attery tte iwanakute mo massugu maemuki na no…WAKARU ganbatteru notte ureshii SHINPASHII tsuyoi kaze ga MIKATA ka douka nante kankei nai jibun shitai da wa ikanakucha! tomaranai KARADAjuu ni nagaredasu ENAJII saikou no watashi de tondeike! SUPER∞STREAM kanjiteru yo ima mo mirai mo oikoshi sou na tsubasa ni naru BrushUP!! YUUKI kyou mo makenai HAATO migaku yo Next Future minogasanai de! yowane mo tsurete kuru no? saki mawari shigachi na IMEEJI wa tokidoki seigyo funou soredemo yametakunai itsumo mune no naka ni atarashii BIJYON tsugi no kaze wo matteru dake da nante kuyashukunai jibun ja ARIENAI susumanakya! kakenukete sekaijuu ni jiyuu na RAIN hibikiau shunkan ga suki dakara! MIGHTY∞STORM shitteru no kako no watashi ga CHIKARA wo kurete ima ga aru ne Proud Me!! datte ikeru watashi no HAATO kirameku Next Future shinjiteiru yo! tomaranai KARADAjuu ni nagaredasu ENAJII saikou no watashi de tondeike! SUPER∞STREAM kanjiteru yo ima mo mirai mo oikoshi sou na tsubasa ni naru BrushUP!! YUUKI kyou mo makenai HAATO migaku yo Next Future minogasanai de! |-| Kanji= Brush UP!!　ユウキ今日も　わたしのハートきらめく Next Future　はじまってるね！ 誰にも譲れないよ　それぞれのプライド 認めあってるって　言わなくても まっすぐ前向きなの　･･･ワカル 頑張ってるのって　うれしい　シンパシー 強い　風がミカタかどうかなんて 関係ない自分次第だわ　行かなくちゃ！ 止まらない　カラダ中に流れ出すエナジー 最高のわたしで飛んでいけ！ SUPER∞STREAM　感じてるよ 今も未来も追い越しそうな　翼になる BrushUP!!　ユウキ今日も　負けないハート磨くよ Next Future　見逃さないで！ 弱音も連れてくるの?　先回りしがちな イメージは時々　制御不能 それでもやめたくない　いつも 胸の中に新しい　ビジョン 次の　風を待ってるだけだなんて 悔しくない自分じゃアリエナイ　進まなきゃ！ 駆け抜けて　世界中に自由なライン 響きあう瞬間が好きだから！ MIGHTY∞STORM　知っているの 過去のわたしがチカラをくれて　今があるね Proud Me!!　だって行ける　わたしのハートきらめく Next Future　信じているよ！ 止まらない　カラダ中に流れ出すエナジー 最高のわたしで飛んでいけ！ SUPER∞STREAM　感じてるよ 今も未来も追い越しそうな　翼になる Brush UP!!　ユウキ今日も　負けないハート磨くよ Next Future　見逃さないで |-| English = BrushUP!! Today my gentle heart sparkles! The next future has begun! I can’t lose to anyone, everyone has their own pride even though I can’t say I can always recognize it don’t you know we always have to face straight forward? receiving your encouragement is a sympathy of happiness whether the strong wind is a friend or foe doesn’t matter to me as I can depend on myself, I have to do it The energy flowing out of my body is unstoppable Jumping up to be the greatest I can be Super Super stream I can feel it, I can become the wings that will exceed the present and future BrushUP!! today too, polish up your undefeatable heart Next future don’t you ever miss it! What do the complaints bring? It’s anticipating An image that is sometimes out of control But I’m always wondering about This new vision in my chest The next wind is just waiting The free lines run through this world I like the sound that fits the moment! I know the mighty∞storm Will force me into the past ProudMe!! My heart goes sparkling because I believe in the future! The energy flowing out of my body is unstoppable Jumping up to be the greatest I can be Super Super stream I can feel it, I can become the wings that will exceed the present and future BrushUP!! today too, polish up your undefeatable heart Next future don’t you ever miss it! 'Trivia' *One thing to note about the ending theme sequence is that it depicts Ichika and all the female supporting cast running in a certain sequence. The girl who most recently joined the group follows close behind Ichika, running in sync with him. After a small gap, the rest of the girls follow, lined up in the order they were introduced into the series. *Episode 12's credits have all the girls running in sync with Ichika at the front, in the order they have been introduced into the series. Category:Music Category:Endings